


You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All.

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron, Robert and Liv finally move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a follow up to 'It Hurts To Let You Go' 
> 
> This is for Susy who needed for Aaron to prove his love to Robert!
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Where is it?” Robert mumbled to himself as he looked for his phone charger which he was sure he packed back at Vic’s but there were mountains of boxes everywhere, they'd been shifting them across the village all day and finally as the sun began to set they'd officially moved in to Jacobs fold, all be it no one could find anything, it had taken them a whole hour just to put together Liv’s bed; thankfully theirs had arrived the day before and was already made.

He couldn't wait to climb in it with Aaron even had a little surprise gift tucked away for him but first he needed his charger.

“Aaron!” he called out but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen so he started opening the boxes he thought were his, his face falling when he opened the one closest to him taking note that it was in a box of Aarons to it was too late his curiously was peeked.

He picked up the framed picture of a fresh faced Aaron who looked so care free but even he could see the pain behind his eyes, something he hadn't really seen of late in the real Aaron. His gaze automatically travelled to the man sat next to him, and he couldn't help wondering how he would have handled Aarons darkest secret, the photograph didn’t upset him like he thought it would he'd learned long ago that Jackson made up a huge part of Aarons past but he couldn’t help the stab of jealously he felt as he studied the two of them together and wondered if that was what Aaron had felt whenever he'd had to see him with Chrissie, a dull ache began in his chest when he thought about what he'd put Aaron through for months because he couldn't be honest with himself.

“Hey I was thinking...”

“Shit,” Robert startled when he heard Aaron come back into the room dropping the frame into the box the glass shattering on impact.

“What was that?” Aaron huffed out in exasperation when he heard the crack.

“Sorry I'll replace it,” Robert apologised guiltily.

Aaron looked into the box that was clearly his noticing the smashed glass he ran his fingers tentatively over the cracks.

“I've told you before you can't replace him,” Aaron said soberly his eyes trained on Jacksons face.

“That's not...”

Robert took a deep breath as he moved away from Aaron who had picked up the frame like it was the most precious thing in the world. He knew Aaron loved him even though he never said he knew but at times like this he always felt second best, and it was hard competing with a dead man. Running his hands through his hair he asked the question that had been hanging unanswered for weeks one he probably should have asked again before they had moved in together.

“You didn't answer me ya know.”

“What ya on about?” Aaron grumbled but he wasn't really paying attention his fingers still held the fractured frame in his hand.

“The other week when....,” Robert gulped he didn't want to bring Ryan into the conversation so he skirted around that instead opting for,

“When we sorted things out, I asked if that was enough, if I was enough,” he corrected.

“So,” Aaron replied with a grunt.

“Well am I?” Robert asked again patiently waiting for Aarons answer.

“Course,” Aaron said without even looking at him which dashed all of Roberts hopes and made him regret asking the question.

“I'm not am I?” Robert raised his voice,

“Because I'm not him,” he pointed to the frame still in Aarons grasp.

“Just leave it Robert,” Aaron warned but he couldn't,

“I thought....”

“You thought what, that this would make everything better?” Aaron yelled loud enough to make Robert step back.

“I thought this is what you wanted, me you and Liv a proper little family.”

“I did,” Aaron cried.

“You did?” Robert questioned in horror at his use of tense.

“Stop pushing Robert,” Aaron groaned finally turning to face him but his eyes were fixed above his head and Robert knew he wouldn't be getting a straight answer if he kept pushing.

“I need a drink.”

“Yeah that's right run away,” Aaron spat out sarcastically.

“What?”

“Run away like you normally do,” Aaron mocked him.

“I...,” Robert was lost for words, they hadn't even been in their new house for one night yet and they were already having their first argument over a stupid picture.

“Here,” Robert dropped his surprise on the bed tears threatening his eyes as turned to leave in search of the bottle of scotch he knew he'd packed somewhere.

“Fuck,” he heard Aaron call from behind him as he crossed the landing.

“Rob?” a voice mumbled to his right but all he could manage was a weak smile before he headed down the stairs.

Liv, eyes blurry with sleep watched Robert as he descended the stairs before padding across the landing towards her brother’s room, their room, finding he slumped forward on the bed head in his hands.

“What's going on?” she croaked her voice startling Aaron.

“You should be asleep,” he grumbled.

“I was until you two started,” Liv had a flair for her brother’s sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Aaron looked up at her sympathetically, she’d had to get used to them if they were all going to be living under the same roof now.

“What's he done now?” Liv sighed assuming it was Roberts fault, it was always Roberts fault.

Aaron got up with a sigh handing Liv the photo frame in his hand.

“Oh,” Liv let out an involuntary noise as a small smile crept across her face; surely this wasn’t what they were arguing about.

The three faces staring back at her where much happier, the moment captured a few weeks before at Uncle Zak's stag do Aarons arm draped over Roberts shoulders Liv stood in front of them of them.

“So what's the problem?” Liv asked her brother handing him back the frame.

Aaron just grunted.

“Just fix it, tell him love im or sommat because I'm not moving again,” Liv folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

Aaron ran a hand down his face how was it his little sister knew what he needed to do before he did most of the time, he wasn't even that upset about the picture of Jackson, he was scared, scared that moving in with Robert so soon was the biggest mistake he'd ever made even though it felt so right.

“You gonna sort it then or what?” Liv prompted when Aaron hasn't made a move to go after Robert.

“Get back to bed you,” Aaron pointed at her a hint of a smile on his lips as he pushed past her in search of his boyfriend.

*

It took Robert an age to search the boxes labelled kitchen but eventually he found what he was looking for, the squeak of the cork as he pulled it free enough to help calm him slightly, was this what it would be like now living Aaron he wondered as he placed the glass to his lips relishing in the burn of the amber liquid as it hit the back of his throat letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Got one of those for me?”

Without a word he pulled another glass free from the packaging rinsed it out and poured Aaron a drink, the clink of the neck of the bottle hitting the rim of the glass the only sound in the room. He turned and held out the glass for Aaron who was still stood in the doorway to their new kitchen. Aaron pushed off the door frame and took the glass off from Robert unable to look him in the eye.

Robert gave a heavy sigh,

“I can't do this again Aaron I just I’m not.......”

Roberts voice trailed off as he braced himself for the inevitable fight whether it but Aarons vicious sneer or a punch he wasn't sure. He practically leapt out of his skin when he felt Aarons fingers caress the back of his hand.

“I'm not letting you go Robert I'll...” Aaron bit his bottom lip stepping forward into him needing to feel him close,

“I'll never leave you.”

Roberts eyes widen as his frown deepened this was not what he'd expected.

“Do you..?” Aaron chuckled lightly as he pushed his hand through Roberts hair his fingers dancing across his forehead trying to smooth out the creases that lined Roberts brow.

“Do you remember what you said to me in the park?”

“When Liv attacked me ya mean?” Robert hissed harshly.

“No although you gotta admit that was pretty funny,” Aaron laughed.

“Aaron!”

“Sorry sorry,” Aaron waved his free hand in apology taking a deep breath before carrying on,

“When you told me you'd wait for me.”

Robert closed his eyes and breathed out,

“Yes,” as he replayed the scene in his head.

He stepped back his eyes searching Aarons wondering where this conversation was going.

“Well I've been fighting myself trying to be the person I was before but that's just an empty version of who I am.”

“Aaron you can get that back I know you can,” Robert insisted.

“I think I need to try and find a way to be who I am now with you if.......if you'll still have me.”

What Robert really wanted to ask was _'do you still want me?'_ but instead he settled for,

“You still want this?”

“You said you'd wait and you did, you have been.”

“What are you trying to say Aaron?”

“I want this too,” Aaron gestured behind him to the rest of the house,

“You, me and Liv the three of us together here if you still want it.”

“Of course I do.”

“Good,” Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and took a gulp from his glass hissing at the bitter taste.

“Do you love me?” Robert asked before he could stop himself seeing as it seemed all cards were on the table.

“How can you ask me that?” Aaron looked hurt at the sudden question.

“You've never said it,” Robert replied his voice tinged with sadness.

“I tell you every day you just don't listen,” Aaron hit Roberts arm playfully his hand dropping when he noticed Roberts face fall.

“Once,” Robert mumbled quietly remembering his fear from hearing Aarons words at the time and the events that followed not wanting to dwell on the past,

“You've told me once.”

“And look what happened,” Aaron moved away from Robert he didn't want to be reminded of that day, of Roberts rejection but then he remembered Liv’s words and maybe just maybe he had to put his heart on the line again to makes things right.

“I say it with my eyes whenever I look at you.”

“Eh?” Robert let out an inaudible noise his glass dropping to his side as Aaron carried on talking,

“I said it every night I asked you to stay over. It was in every _'I know'_ because I do, I know you love me Robert.”

Robert nodded in confirmation as Aaron closed the distance between them his glass forgotten about as he took Roberts free hand.

“I say it with every touch of my lips, in every kiss,” Aarons hand brought Roberts up to his mouth and he kissed each knuckle in turn his blue eyes glistening as they stayed trained on Roberts.

“It's in every joke I make about you, to you, because that's how you make me feel, safe, loved and wanted.”

“I love you,” Robert said like those three words were the easier thing in the world to say now he'd opened his heart to Aaron.

“And you know I do too right?” Aaron asked his voice full of hope.

“I guess it’s just...,” Robert hesitated not sure he should burden Aaron with his insecurities,

“Sometimes I need to hear it.”

“I'm...”

“I'm not pushing Aaron I know how you feel about me I wouldn't be here if I didn't would I?” Robert smirked his glass abandoned on the worktop his finger coming up under Aarons chin tilting his face up towards his,

“I just need to know I'm enough for you, can you at least say that?”

Aarons arms snaked around Roberts neck his fingers splaying up into his hair,

“It's enough, you're enough.”

“You love me,” Robert affirmed more to himself than to Aaron before nodding, 

“I know you do and that's more than I deserve.”

“Shuddup ya muppet and kiss me.”

Robert smiled down at those big blue eyes, his tongue flicking out to wet bottom lip as Aaron pulled him in close, their mouths meeting softly at first, chaste almost until Aarons tongue sort entry, deepen the kiss as Roberts hands fell to their place at Aarons waist. They were both a little breathless when they pulled apart.

“Can we go to bed now?” Aaron beamed,

“Our bed.”

Robert raised an eyebrow which earned him a playful slap.

“Sleep Robert,” Aaron shook his head chuckling as he pulled Robert back up the stairs

*

Aaron smiled fondly at the present Robert had given him which was now pride of place on his bedside table, switching the lamp out he pulled to duvet up and snuggled into Roberts chest.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Robert asked in amusement as he pulled Aaron in close.

“The photograph, our little family.”

“Me, you and the little monster,” Robert sniggered.

“Oi that's my sister,” Aaron complained with a laugh.

“Mine too.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked in surprise he knew how much having a family meant to Robert.

“Yeah,” Robert smiled down at him and Aaron couldn't help notice the sparkle in his eyes.

Robert wriggled slightly under Aarons weight as he got comfy his eyes drooping as he settled in for the night.

“Robert?”

“Yes Aaron,” Robert mumbled happily his eyes still closed sudden exhausted from the move.

Aaron took a deep breath for letting it out,

“I love you.”

“Hmmmm,” Robert hummed as the warmth of the words he never thought he'd hear from Aaron again spread through his chest.

His face found Aarons hair inhaling deeply he pressed his lips to his forehead his eyes still closed as he pulled Aaron closer not wanting to ruin the moment in case he'd imagined it,

“Good night Aaron.”

Aarons stubble scratched lightly against his chest as he spoke, a feeling Robert had grown to love.

“Night.”

And with a huge grin Robert said the three little words back adding a reply because had said them first,

“Oh and I love you too.”


End file.
